Splatoon- Team B-Rush- Vol II- Revenge of Octavio
by SoftWare Publishing
Summary: Two years after defeating Octavio, Team B-Rush is going strong. However, Kjyana is leaving, and Skul must replace her on the team, as tournament regulations require teams to have at least four members. While replacing Kjyana, Skul learns of the existence of a relative she never knew she had. However, the fight against the Octarians isn't over. T for language and mild adult refer.
1. Two Surprises

**Had to retype this because for some reason, the site stopped loading for a few minutes, and it didn't save the file.**

Splatoon

Team B-Rush, Vol. II

Revenge of Octavio

Chapter One

Two Surprises

(Mayor Norman's office)

Norman faced Khan, who was carrying what looked like an Octoling in octopus form into his office. He faced him, curious. Khan had established a

small village for the former soldiers of Octo Ravine, and was now its mayor. Khan gently shifted the octopus' tentacle, and it shifted into the

Octoling form, except it wasn't an Octoling. Norman faced Khan in shock. "An Inktoling?" Khan nodded. "I found her in the eastern hills. She looks

half-starved." Norman thought it over.

Facing Khan, he asked, "Did you bring her in for a DNA test?" Khan nodded. "Yes. You won't believe what I've discovered." Norman faced him,

waiting for him to continue. Khan looked around, making sure that no one was listening. He leaned in, and whispered something into Norman's

ear. Norman faced him out of pure shock. "Are you certain?" Khan nodded. "DNA test results don't lie. The only question is, how is it possible?"

Norman thought it over. "We'll have to tell Miss Kulina about this."

(Moray Towers, Private Match)

Skul and Kjyana stood looking at two Inkling boys. One of them was an Inkling from Seabass City, like Fishy. He went by GG. The other was from

Calamari County, like Kjyana. He went by Viantastic, but his friends called him Vian for short. Skul spoke up. "You boys should know that we don't

just play in profreshional matches. We also protect Inkopolis from any threat." Both nodded. Skul nodded. "All right, then. As team leader, I

pronounce you as members of Team B-Rush!"

Both boys were jumping for joy, very happy. Skul smiled, and faced Kjyana, who was looking at her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Skul." The

purple Inkling faced her friend. "It's okay, Kjyana. Life happens. We'll miss you." Kjyana nodded, and handed Skul a wrapped box. She looked at

her in confusion. "It's my birthday gift to you. I know it's today. You're sixteen now." Smirking, she added, "In two years, you'll be old enough to

hop in the sack with Choco."

Skul blushed furiously, and glared at Kjyana. "We're not ready for that yet!" Kjyana laughed. "I know, I was just messing with you." Taking on a

more serious tone, she said, "Goodbye, Skul." The purple Inkling replied, "Goodbye, Kjyana." With a smirk of her own, she added, "Don't get

knocked up too quickly." Kjyana blushed, and said, "Well played, Skul. Well played." As she walked off, Skul faced Vian and GG. "Okay, now,

Choco and Fishy will be here soon. While we're waiting, I want you two to practice."

GG smirked, and said, "Anything for you, Skul." Skul raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm dating Choco, GG. I would think you'd know that." GG

laughed, and said, "He's not here right now, though." Skul was silent for a moment, then turned to Vian and said, "Guy can't take a hint..." Vian

nodded. "He's been like that since high school..." Choco and Fishy arrived just then. GG sighed. "Dagnabit…" Choco faced Skul, and asked, "He

tried hitting on you, didn't he?"

Skul nodded. "Yep..." Choco nodded, then faced GG. "Just for that, Gabriel Gaming, I'm gunning for you first. Nobody flirts with my girlfriend

except me." Skul smiled at him. "And nobody flirts with Choco except me." GG sighed. "Okay, I get it." Vian put his hand up. Skul faced him.

"Yeah?" He spoke up. "I know a really good Roller main if you were looking for one." Skul thought that over. "I think we can look into it." Choco

and Fishy both nodded.

Skul then noticed that Choco had a wrapped box next to Squiffy leaning against the wall. There was another box, with Fishy's name on it, next to

it. She faced both boys, curious. Choco blushed. "It's your birthday, so..." Skul smirked at him. "It wouldn't happen to be a box of condoms,

would it?" Choco shook his head. "No, I'm waiting until you're ready." Skul smirked at him. "Suuuuuuurrrrrrrreeeeee." He sighed. "Come on,

Susan, I'm respecting your wishes."

She kept up that smirk. "Just keeping you on your toes, Kyle." Fishy started laughing. Skul faced him. "Yours better not be condoms, by the way."

Fishy kept laughing. "No, it's not." She raised an eyebrow. "How do I know you're not using mind games?" He kept laughing. Skul sighed, and

made a decision. "You know what? Splat it." She began to open Kjyana's present for her. It was a t-shirt with all four members of the original

Team B-Rush on it. Skul smiled, and looked at the box from Choco.

She walked over to it, and opened it. Inside was a new class of weapons released a month ago that she had been saving up for. "Splat Dualies?!"

Choco smiled at her. "Just because I'm immature doesn't mean I'm stupid. I saw you looing at them." She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you,

Kyle." He nodded. "You're welcome, Susan." Fishy groaned. "Why can't I call you by your name?" Skul simply looked at her fingernails, and said,

"You're not my boyfriend." Vian snorted.

She opened Fishy's present, and held up a new pair of studio headphones. Facing him, she was very surprised. "How did you know?!" His

response caught her off guard. "I may have heard you talking about it with Kjyana…" She glared at him. "Not cool, Fish. Not cool." Her phone

went off just then. "Huh?" She saw who the caller was. "Oh. Hang on." She accepted the call. "Hello?" Mayor Norman's voice came over the line.

"Could you come to my office? We have a development."

Skul inwardly sighed, but said, "On my way," and ended the call. Straightening her tank top, she faced the boys and said, "Sorry, boys. Duty

calls." She shifted into her squid form and swam away, making her way to city hall. As she left, Fishy faced Choco and asked, "So, Hide and

Seek?" Choco shrugged. "I don't care." GG and Vian both looked at each other, then looked at Choco and Fishy. "How about a 2V2, freshen up our

skills until Skul gets back?" Choco nodded. "Sounds good."

(Inkopolis City Hall)

Skul walked into the lobby, and the receptionist recognized her. "Oh, hello, Susan. Here to see the mayor?" Skul nodded. The receptionist opened

the door, and said, "Go right on in." Skul walked through, and entered the mayor's office, where he and Khan were looking at what looked like an

Octoling girl sleeping in one of the chairs. Skul looked at her. She wasn't like any Octoling she'd seen before. Facing Norman, she asked, "Who's

she?" Norman sighed. "We don't know. Khan found her in the eastern hills, and brought her here like that."

Skul faced Khan, with a raised eyebrow. He faced her. "I brought her in for a DNA test. I was hoping we could figure out who her parents are.

Here's the development. She's an Inktoling." Skul faced him in shock. "How's that possible? Octavio would never have allowed that." Khan

nodded. "I believe her birth was a secret. Part of the development is that she's actually Octavio's granddaughter, on her mother's side." Skul

looked at the girl, and asked, "Then why doesn't she look like him?"

Khan sighed. "The third part of the development. Her father." Skul faced him, waiting. He said, "Her father is Shurtugal." Skul's mouth dropped.

"What?!" Norman spoke up. "Based on his personality, we believe his role in the girl's existence was not voluntary." Skul sighed. "It better not

have been." Khan continued. "We're not sure when she'll wake up, but we thought that, as her half sister, you could at least give her a chance.

She has no control over who her parents are."

Skul spoke up. "How many children did Octavio have?" Khan replied, "He had two, a son and daughter. The son, Octave, died of Calamari

Syndrome fifteen years ago. The daughter, Octavia, disappeared shortly afterwards." Skul looked the Inktoling over for a minute, and then asked,

"Do you know how old she is?" Khan's reply made sense. "She's fourteen. We determined that from her DNA. Poor child was half-starved when I

found her. We haven't been able to feed her, since she's been asleep, but we do have some bread, luncheon meat, and a jar of mayonnaise in

Norman's cooler."

Norman faced Skul. "It's for my lunch, usually." She nodded, then faced the girl, who groaned, and started to wake up. As her eyes fluttered

open, she saw Khan first, and immediately jumped behind Skul, hiding behind her. Khan chuckled. "Well, she seems to have taken a liking to you,

already." Skul looked at the girl, and then at Norman, who had started making a sandwich. After he finished, he handed the sandwich to Skul,

who then offered it to her half sister.

The girl sniffed the sandwich suspiciously, before accepting it and taking a bite. Her eyes, widened, and she proceeded to wolf the whole thing

down. Skul watched in both amazement and concern. As the girl finished, Skul gently put her hand on her shoulder, and said, "Hi, I'm Susan."

The girl hesitated, and said, "I'm Sagaci…" Skul nodded. That was a good sign. "Do you know who your father is?" Sagaci shook her head. Skul

sighed. "This is gonna be hard to explain..."

**A/N**

**I'm cutting it there. Hopefully, it will save the file this time. GG is based off of GG Gabriel Gaming, Viantastic is based off of (who **

**else?) Viantastic, and Sagaci is based off of (yet again) Sagaci. They may seem a bit AU.**


	2. Sisters

**On we go. To the story.**

Chapter Two

Sisters

(Skul's apartment, a few hours later)

Skul watched as Sagaci kept looking around, taking in the sights of Skul's apartment. The Inktoling walked towards Skul's bookcase, and looked at the trophy from the Vanilla Tournament. She faced Skul. "What is this?" Skul smiled. "It's the winner's trophy for the Vanilla Tournament two years ago. The tournament was named after a friend of mine, who sacrificed herself to save Inkopolis. Sagaci nodded, then looked at Skul's Octoleet Armor. "Where did you get that?"

Skul chuckled. "I was raised by Commander Khan. That's the armor I wore in Octo Ravine." Sagaci faced her in amazement. "You were in an Octarian Settlement?" Skul nodded. "Ten years, then I came here." Looking out the window, she said, "Kyle's been a blessing." Sagaci faced her, curious. "Who's Kyle?" Facing her half-sister, she replied, "My boyfriend. But you can call him Choco. Only I'm allowed to call him by his name." Sagaci nodded, then sat on the bed.

Skul sat beside her, which caused the Inktoling to flinch. The purple Inkling noticed this. "What's wrong?" Sagaci hesitated, then slowly removed the upper segment of her Octoleet Armor. Skul raised an eyebrow, then, taking note of what Sagaci was trying to show her, said, "Oh, my Cod..." Sagaci's upper back was bruised, and they looked recent. It took a lot to get Skul angry nowadays, but seeing that someone had beaten her little sister, she didn't care for that at all.

"Who did this?" Sagaci flinched at Skul's tone, then timidly replied, "M-My mother..." She sniffled, and continued. "Sh-She said that I was a freak, that I was ugly, and that I deserved the beatings." Skul faced her in shock. "She beat you more than once?!" Sagaci nodded. "For as long as I can remember..." Skul clenched her teeth, then put her head in her hands. Thinking it over, she made a decision. "Does it still hurt?" Sagaci nodded. "Sometimes..." Her sister replied, "Well, tomorrow, we're going to see my mother."

Sagaci looked at her in interest. "Your mother?" Skul nodded. "I don't have a clue how to treat bruises, but Mom might." She walked over to her closet, and pulled out a sleeping bag. Sagaci faced her, curious. Skul told her, "You need the bed more than I do. We can look for either a bed for you, or an apartment, but for now, I won't let you spend another night without a bed. That's not healthy for you, especially with those bruises." Sagaci nodded, and Skul tucked her in. In flawless Octarian, Skul said to Sagaci, "Sleep well, sister."

(The next morning)

Skul smiled as they walked to the first floor of Flounder Heights. Shortly after they defeated Octavio two years ago, the scientists in Inkopolis had found a cure for Calamari Syndrome, saving her mother's life. She now lived in an apartment on the first floor, where Skul could easily visit her whenever she wanted. Because of how much money she made at Turf Wars, Ranked Battles, and yearly Tournaments, she had enough money to pay for both herself and her mother, plus more to spare.

She knocked on her mother's door, and waited. The door opened, revealing Jessica looking at her. "Oh, Susan! Come on in!" She then took note of the Inktoling standing beside her, and said, "Oh, you must be Sagaci. Come on in!" Sagaci faced Skul in surprise. Her sister smiled. "I called her before we left." Sagaci was still confused, but said nothing. They walked inside, and Skul sat beside Sagaci across from Jessica, who faced her. "I wondered if it had led to that.."

Skul faced her. "You knew about Octavia?" Jessica nodded. "We didn't know her name, but she did force your father into bed with her, and made me watch out of spite." Skul sighed. "How long did she-?" Jessica replied, "Two weeks. That's how long she kept us in her cave. We went on a picnic before that, and she caught us by surprise. After the two weeks were over, she let us go, with a warning: _I will rise."_ Skul looked at Sagaci, then back at her mother.

"She showed me something last night. Something that I think you should see." Sagaci faced Skul, nervous. Skul faced her. "It's okay. You can trust her." Sagaci hesitantly removed her shirt, revealing the bruises on her back. Jessica gasped, then faced Skul. "Did Octavia do this to her?" Skul nodded. "That's what she said." Jessica sighed, and, facing Sagaci, said, "Lie down on your back. I have just the thing for the pain." Sagaci did as she was told, and Jessica rubbed an ointment on her back.

Sagaci stiffened at first, but relaxed as she felt how much better her back was. Skul watched, and smiled at how relaxed Sagaci was now. The Inktoling got up after her back was rubbed with ointment, and Skul asked, "How do you feel?" Sagaci replied, "Much better." Facing Jessica, she said in Octarian, "Thank you, m-." She cut herself off. Skul faced her. "Were you about to say...?" Sagaci blushed, and nodded. Jessica faced Skul. "What was she going to say?"

Skul replied, "She was about to call you Mother." Sagaci continued to blush. Jessica looked at Sagaci with a smile. "Oh, I don't mind. You certainly need a new mother." She hugged Sagaci, who gladly hugged her back. Skul smiled, and sat down beside her sister. Sagaci put her shirt back on, and listened as Skul told her mother about the new members of Team B-Rush. "GG tried hitting on me, but his skills are pretty good." Her mother nodded. "And the other one?" Skul grinned. "Vian is really good."

**A/N**

**The story is not dead.**


	3. The Goddess

**I swear to God, this is the third time I've had to write this, because the site keeps telling me there's an "authenticity error". It's so frustrating! Anyway, this has been a long time coming, if the site will even let me save the document this time.**

Chapter Three

The Goddess

(Skul's apartment, three days later)

Sagaci held up three pieces of paper, forms for Turf War IDs, and was waiting for Susan to get back. She was out on a grocery run, and Sagaci was alone in the apartment. She was nervous, but tried to keep a cool head. She looked over the papers, and knew that the last paper needed to be signed by Susan, while she could easily handle the first two. A knock came from the door, and Sagaci looked over, slowly getting up. She walked to the door, and looked in the peephole.

An Inkling male that she'd never seen before was on the other side of the door. He was wearing a hat that looked like it was made for winter, and he looked impatient. He sighed. "Susan, open the door." Right as he said that, Susan's voice came on the other side of the door. "I'm right here, Kyle." He looked over, and said, "Oh, sorry." Sagaci silently sighed in relief, and walked back over to the bed. Choco heard her. "Hey, who's in your apartment?" Skul replied, "My recently-discovered-half-sister."

Choco nodded, and said, "How long have you known her?" Skul replied, "Four days. I've been helping her get settled in, and went on a grocery run today." She opened the door, revealing Sagaci sitting on the bed, looking at the papers. Skul smiled. "Right where I left you, huh?" Sagaci looked over, and said, "Is that your boyfriend?" Skul nodded. "Yep. That's Kyle, but like I said before, only I can call him that. Everybody else calls him Choco." Sagaci nodded.

Skul faced Choco. "Kyle, let me formally introduce Sagaci." Choco nodded to her. "'Sup?" She simply replied, "Hi..." Choco faced Skul, confused. She told him, "She's nervous a lot around people. That's why I try to keep her contact with people to a small amount for now." Skul took note of the papers in Sagaci's hand. She faced her sister, curious. "Are you-?" Sagaci nodded. Skul raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you want to? You'll have to deal with a LOT of people."

Sagaci nodded, and said, "I know. But I can't just sit in here for the rest of my life." Skul thought that over. "Good point." She walked over to the kitchen, and started putting groceries away. Choco watched Skul leave, then faced Sagaci. He sat cross-legged on the floor, and said, "You're half-Octoling, aren't you?" She nodded. Choco took off his hat, and looked at it. "The Octarian King, DJ Octavio, killed my sister two years ago." Sagaci gasped, and put her hand over her mouth.

Choco continued. "He got what he deserved. He's serving a life sentence, with no parole, and no bail." Putting his hat back on, he added, "You probably think I blame the whole species for her death, but I don't. They were just pawns. Right now, the Octarian forces have been quiet, which is probably because they have no leader. Our job is to keep an eye on their activity right now. Honestly, you're the most exciting thing to happen in regards to the Octarians in two years."

Sagaci was silent for a moment. "Not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult, but, okay." Skul walked back in the main room just then. Facing Choco, she said, "Stop cross-examining my sister." He bowed his head. "Sorry..." Facing Sagaci, Skul said, "Well, while you're applying for your Turf War ID, I'm gonna be with Kyle and the others. We're testing a new potential teammate." Sagaci nodded. "Okay."

(A few minutes later)

Skul watched as Vian brought over the proposed addition to the team. The girl, who had identified as Crystal, held her Gold Dynamo Roller, and leapt down. Facing Skul, she said, "I'm ready." Skul nodded. "All right." Facing the others, she said, "Go ahead, boys. Let's see what she's got." Skul was going to regret saying that, as Crystal dominated all four of her teammates in less than a minute. Skul stood there, mouth open wide in shock. "Holy Carp..."

Crystal leapt onto a crate, and said, "Hey, boys, I've got a game idea." All four ran over, and Fishy asked, "What kind of game?" Hoisting her Roller, Crystal said one word: "Live." She Splatted all four of them at once, and Skul winced at the sight of Choco's Splatting, as that looked painful. Crystal faced Skul. "So what do you think?" Skul faced her. "I think you hurt my boyfriend..." Crystal shrugged. Skul continued. "Man, how are you so good with the Gold Dynamo? I don't know anyone who can use that."

Crystal simply held it over her shoulder. "Practice." Skul sighed, and said, "Well, you're in the team now. There's no way I can refuse someone like you." Crystal nodded. "Well, thank you." Choco looked at Vian, and asked, "How do you know her?" Vian blushed. Crystal answered for him. "We dated for a while, before deciding that we should just be friends." Everyone present nodded in understanding, and Skul looked at the footage from Sagaci's current match, shocked by how accurate her sister was with a Splattershot Jr. "Wow..."

**A/N**

**I really hope it saves the stupid file this time... Anyway, Crystal is based off of the Team B-Rush member Crystal, or more commonly known nowadays as The Goddess.**


	4. Abandoned Settlement

**Here we go.**

Chapter Four

Abandoned Settlement

(Jessica's Apartment)

Skul and Sagaci sat at the table, waiting for Jessica to finish dinner. The two were talking about Sagaci's day. The Inktoling was very excited. "IT WAS SO COOL!" Skul smiled, happy that her sister had fun. "Oh, by the way, I'm able to watch live games, since I'm a team leader, and you treated Off the Hook to quite a show." Sagaci faced her. "Really?" Skul nodded. "I was surprised when Marina came to the surface from Octo Valley, but I can tell that she's a good person."

Jessica walked in just then. "I hope you two don't mind spaghetti and meatballs." She smiled. Skul grinned. "Oh, man, that's one of the few things Fishy knows how to cook. Jessica laughed. "He's faithful, though." Skul nodded. "Yeah, but he needs cooking lessons. Kyle's on chef duty now during tournaments." Jessica nodded, and set the pot on the table, with hot pads under it, and sat down. "How is he, by the way?" Skul giggled. "He's doing well. For my birthday, he got me a pair of Splat Dualies."

Jessica was confused. "Splat Dualies?" Skul nodded. "They're a new weapon class. The idea is that they allow you to dodge-roll while using them, which is normally illegal in Ink Battles." Jessica mouthed "o" in understanding, and dished out the food. Skul's phone went off. She sighed, and muttered, "Not now, Norman..." She faced her mother, who nodded. "It might be important." Skul answered it. "Hello?" Mayor Norman's voice came on the line. "Can you meet in my office in the morning? Khan's found something."

Skul silently sighed in relief. "I can meet up." His gratitude came on the line. "Thank you. I'll be here at 9." Skul nodded. "I'll be there. Should I bring Choco or Fishy?" Norman replied, "If they're willing." Skul nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow." After she hung up, she faced her mother. "Khan found something. I don't know what yet." Jessica nodded. "Be careful, Susan." Skul nodded. "I will." They began to eat, and Sagaci started talking about some Inkling boy who went by Failboat. Skul made a mental note to keep an eye on him.

(The next morning)

Skul and Choco walked into the mayor's office. Khan and Norman were waiting for them. Norman nodded to Choco, then faced Skul. "No Fishy?" Skul shook her head. "He said he had a bird-sighting competition..."

(Meanwhile, at a "bird-sighting competition")

Fishy and his four followers span in circles and repeatedly said, "PORT MACKEREL!", without a care in the world.

(Meanwhile, mayor's office)

Norman nodded. Facing Khan, he said, "Go ahead." Khan held up a rolled-up piece of paper, and unrolled it on Norman's desk. "This is a map of Octo Canyon." Skul faced him. "I thought Octo Canyon was abandoned?" He faced her. "I thought so, too. But evidently, twelve years ago, the main reactor in the central dome went active. Octavio initially dismissed it as Salmonid scavengers. This is where it gets interesting." Skul and Choco faced him.

Khan said, "The reactor went active the same day as the attack on Aika Village, a few hours later. I've sent scouts to check the integrity of the dome. It appears to be intact, but they weren't able to get in. The kettle entrance is sealed from the inside." Skul shrugged. "So we go in from another dome." Khan nodded. "My thought exactly. Here's what I had in mind. As a Sector Commander, I can reactivate the reactor of one of the adjacent domes, but only for a short time. Otherwise, we would be detected."

Skul nodded. Norman's phone went off. He answered it. "Yes?" He listened. "Who?" He continued to listen. "When?" Listening some more, he said, "Thank you for calling me right away, Warden." He said goodbye, then hung up the phone. "Secrecy is even more important now. Octavio has just escaped from prison." Choco piped up at that. "How?" Norman replied, "His prison cell was in Ravencroft. A squad of Octolings broke him out. He's probably in Octo Valley." Skul and Choco both groaned.

Facing Khan, Skul said, "Let me know when you're ready. We'll head to Octo Canyon as soon as I let the rest of the team know." Khan nodded. Skul and Choco left the office, and Skul could see the anger in Choco's eyes. She gently touched his shoulder, and he faced her. "We'll get him for good this time." He nodded. "And this time, I won't even give him a warning." Skul nodded. "Let's go tell the others." They bumped into Sagaci, who was sitting in a bench by the tower.

She faced Skul. "Heading somewhere?" Skul faced her. "Sagaci, no." Fishy happened to walk over. "Haven't you learned by now how stubborn Octolings can be?" Skul sighed. "Fine..." Facing Sagaci, she said, "But I want you next to me at all times." Sagaci nodded. Choco thought that over. "I should've said that to Kayla..." Skul faced him. "You did. She didn't listen." Choco remembered. "Oh, yeah, that's right." They went to meet up with Crystal and the others, and left for Octo Canyon.

(Octo Canyon, a few moments later)

Crystal shivered. "This place gives me the creeps..." Skul nodded. "It was abandoned twenty years ago, because of a really bad-smelling liquid. That's how Octo Gorge and Octo Ravine were founded." Fishy asked, "Wait, where's Octo Gorge?" Skul faced him. "You know where Inkopolis Park is, right?" Fishy nodded. "Yeah." Skul continued. "There's a sewer grate that leads to it. I don't know for sure how good the security is there, so we'll not go there if we don't have to."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Skul gestured for everyone to follow her. They reached the dome that had been specified for entry, and Skul raised her comm. "We're ready." Khan's voice came over it. "Reactivating the dome's power. Go ahead." They climbed in, and they drew their weapons, Skul holding the B-Rush, Choco holding Squiffy, Fishy holding the Clash Blaster, Crystal holding the Gold Dynamo Roller, GG holding the Spattershot, Vian holding the Dark Tetra Dualies, and Sagaci holding her Splattershot Jr.

Vian took note of the walls, and asked, "Do all domes look like this?" Skul sighed. "Most do. A few domes are almost completely open wide, to serve as stages for Great Octoweapons. Those things are very powerful. I'm surprised Octavio didn't use any during the battle two years ago." Sagaci took note of something. "Hey, look. Octo Canyon Octoleet Armor." Skul looked it over. "It's not the same as my armor. But, I guess souvenirs couldn't hurt." They each took a set, and moved on.

They reached the entrance into the central dome, and Sagaci said, "Hey, I think the door's locked." Skul thought it over, then faced GG. "GG?" He faced her. "Yeah?" She said, "Could you shift into your squid form for a minute? I've got an idea." He nodded. "Okay." He shifted into his squid form, and Skul picked him up, and said, "Nothing personal, GG." She walked up to the door, and slammed GG into it, causing the door to open. He shifted back into his Inkling form, rubbing his head.

Sagaci couldn't help but giggle. GG groaned, and held his head. "My ears are bleeding right now..." He got up, and they walked in. Skul thumbed her comm. "We're in." Khan replied, "Good. You should know where the reactor room is, but be careful. We don't know who's down here." Skul nodded. "We'll keep our eyes open." Facing the others after ending the call, she said, "Sagaci, in the middle. Vian, Kyle, on the left and right. Everybody else, behind them, except me, I've got point."

They walked into the reactor room with no incident, and found an Inkling man sleeping on a cot near the reactor. Skul dropped B-Rush in her shock, and Sagaci covered her mouth. Skul gently approached him, and knelt beside him. "D-Dad?" Shurtugal Kulina remained asleep, oblivious to the fact that he had guests. Khan's voice came over the comm. "Team B-Rush, did you find the cause of the reactor?" Skul raised it. "It's my father. He's here, alive." Khan's surprised gasp was heard by everyone, except Shurtugal.

"Then you need to get him out. He probably returned to Aika Village, and found it in ruins, and came here out of shame. See if you can trigger his nerve impulse." Skul sighed. "I can't. It's in his left heel, unlike most Inklings, and he's wearing boots. If I tried to, it would probably wake him up." He started to stir. Skul grimaced. "Carp... Sorry, gotta go." She shut off the comm, and faced the others. "No time to hide." They nodded, and waited. Shurtugal opened his eyes, and saw Skul's face.

His first reaction was to crawl as far away from her as possible, before hitting his head on the wall, and gripped his head. He then looked up, and recognized the Inkbrush. He faced her, out of shock. "S-Susan?" She nodded. "Hi, Dad..." He then noticed Sagaci, and correctly guessed who she was. "You're my daughter, too, aren't you?" Sagaci nodded. "I'm Sagaci…" Shurtugal smiled lightly. "That's a beautiful name. You're because of that Octoling woman, aren't you?"

Sagaci nodded. Shurtugal took note of the others. Facing Skul, he asked, "Who are all of these?" Skul said, "The one with the Squiffer is Kyle Milk." Shurtugal looked at him. "Are you related to Caramel Milk?" Choco nodded. "He's my father. Strawberry is my mother." Shurtugal nodded. "It's very nice to meet you, young man." Skul sighed in relief. Shurtugal, from the sigh of relief, put two and two together. "You two are courting, I take it?" Skul nodded. "Going on two years."

Shurtugal faced Choco, and said, "That takes commitment. I'll have to give you the traditional questionnaire, but that can wait until later." Fishy walked forward. Shurtugal faced him. "And who might you be?" Fishy replied, "I'm Fishy Fisher." Upon Shurtugal's confused expression, he said, "I'm from Seabass City." Shurtugal said, "Ah, I understand now. Thank you." He looked over the rest. "And the others?" Vian stepped forward. "I go by Viantastic, but my friends call me Vian."

Shurtugal nodded. "I'll remember that." GG stepped forward. "Hello. I'm Gabriel Gaming, but my friends call me GG." Crystal walked forward a bit. "I'm Crystal Bayonetta, but I'm known in Ink Battles as The Goddess." Shurtugal nodded, and faced Skul. "So I suspect that the seven of you are a team?" Skul nodded. "Everybody except Sagaci, because she just started playing Turf Wars." Shurtugal nodded, and asked, "Is your mother all right?" Skul nodded. "We live in the same building. I'm on the fifth floor, she's on the first. Sagaci's staying with me for now."

Shurtugal nodded. Choco looked at the door. "We've got company. Four squads, all with Octo Shots." Skul grinned. "We've taken on more than that. Octavio needs to up his game." Khan's voice came on the comm. "Bad news, Octavio knows you're there. He sent four squads to eliminate you." Skul answered, "They're close. We're heading back to Inkopolis. See if you can slow them down." Khan's voice replied, "I'll do my best." Shurtugal faced Skul, confused. "Who is that?"

Skul replied, "That's Commander Julius Khan. He's the man who raised me as his own daughter." Shurtugal looked ashamed, but Skul said, "Come on, Mom misses you." They made their way to the kettle, and met the squads about halfway there. Shurtugal had no weapon, and Skul raised the B-Rush. "Ready when you are, scrubs." The four squads flinched, but made no other reaction. Choco had Squiffy ready. "Come on. We've got plans for this evening."

The four squads attacked, and were quickly Splatted from the right. The eight faced the shooter, an Octoling with black hair tentacles, and eyes like Octavio. Sagaci glared at her. "You." Skul quickly guessed who it was. "Octavia, I presume?" Octavia faced them. "Shurtugal's firstborn." Sagaci looked ready to attack, but Skul held her back. Facing Octavia, she said, "You're the worst mother I've ever heard of." Octavia nodded. "Yes, I am, and it took me years to realize that."

They faced her. Octavia continued. "I left Sagaci in the eastern hills, knowing she would be found, and brought to Inkopolis. There, she could build her own life." Skul kept her gaze on her. "We don't have time for this. The dome's reactor is offline. It's gonna collapse." Octavia nodded. Looking Skul in the eyes, she said, "Look after her." With that, she set off a Splat Bomb on herself, and her ghost flew away. Skul led the others out, and they reached Inkopolis safely.

**A/N**

**It took me almost two hours to write this. Here you go.**


	5. Shurtugal and Choco

**I emailed FishyFisher about this duology last night, and I have no idea how he will respond to it.**

Chapter Five

Shurtugal and Choco

(Jessica's apartment)

Skul watched in amusement as her mother slapped her father for staying away for so long, then cried into his shoulder, saying, "I missed you..." over and over again. Sagaci sat beside her, and the two watched as Shurtugal and Jessica hugged it out. Shurtugal began to cry, and sat down. Jessica gently cupped his cheek, and asked, "What's wrong?" He faced her. "I spent years believing you and Susan were gone. I held myself responsible, and hid in that dome so that I could die alone..."

Skul and Sagaci faced each other, both concerned, but knowing to let Jessica handle this. "Hey, it's okay. We're together again, and Susan has grown into a beautiful young woman." Skul blushed in embarrassment, and Sagaci patted her shoulder in consolation. Shurtugal faced his daughters, and said to Skul, "You have. I still want to ask him questions, but I can understand that he's made a positive impact on your life." Skul refrained from defending Choco, knowing that she couldn't talk her father out of it.

Facing Sagaci, Shurtugal continued. "I'm sorry you had to be raised by 'Octavia', if I remember her name correctly." Skul nodded. "That's right." Sagaci simply hugged him, and said, "I have a new mother now..." Shurtugal smiled, and hugged his younger daughter, then turned back to Skul. "I'd like to see your apartment, if I may." Skul nodded. "No problem." They walked to the apartment, and Skul opened the door, Shurtugal taking it all in, and also taking note of the trophy on the bookshelf.

"Oh, you won a Tournament?" Skul nodded. "The Vanilla Tournament, from two years ago. It was in honor of Kyle's sister, who died in battle against Octavio." Shurtugal was confused. "Who is Octavio, anyway?" Skul replied, "The Octarian King, and Octavia's father." Shurtugal looked at her, and waited. "He tried to attack Inkopolis two years ago, and was arrested, but not before he shot Kayla in the face. Her Turf War ID name was Vanilla, because Kyle's is Choco, or chocolate."

He nodded. He took note of the name on the trophy. "'Team B-Rush'?" She replied, "Yeah, I got the squid doll and card a month after I got to Inkopolis." Shurtugal took note of two books on the shelf, and pulled one out. He recognized it. "My journal..." Skul faced him. "I didn't write in it. It was in the box that had the squid doll and card in it." Her father nodded, and set it down, looking at the other book. "This is our family's history book, isn't it?" Skul nodded. "We went to the village ruins to see what we could salvage."

Jessica spoke up. "Oh, you did? Did you find an old sewing machine?" Skul nodded. "Kyle found it in the basement. I... didn't want it, so we... left it there..." Jessica chuckled. "That's all right. But you're going to go back and get it for me. young lady." Skul nodded. "I will." Sagaci put her hand up. Skul chuckled. "Yes, you can come, Sagaci. I might need your help with the sewing machine anyway." Sagaci pumped her fist in celebration. Her father chuckled, then took note of Skul's Octo Shot. "So you were raised as an Octarian soldier."

Skul nodded. "By Commander Khan. He let me go two years ago, and I found out who I really was a short time later. I didn't even remember my real name for a long time." Shurtugal sat down next to Skul, and said, "The experiences we go through can either build us or break us. Your experiences have built you, made you stronger." He removed the Kulina family history book, entitled, "_The History of the Kulina Bloodline_," and opened the book, looking at the table of contents.

He turned to a specific page, and showed it to Skul. "Over the centuries, our family has been known for having abilities that some considered to be... unnatural." He began to read. "_Seven abilities have been discovered among the Kulina family. Each ability is useful in different circumstances. One ability is the power to heal any injured individual just by touching the wound._" Skul stared at her father in amazement. He continued. "_Perhaps the mightiest ability has to do with the family Inkbrush._

_A Kulina, trained by the parent who is of the Kulina bloodline, is able to throw the Inkbrush at their opponents, and have the brush return to their hand. It is useful in self-defense, and was used by John Kulina in the Great Turf War. This power is very dangerous, however, and attempting to learn this ability on one's own is heavily discouraged, as it is nearly impossible to learn on one's own._" He closed the book, and faced her. "I will teach you all seven of the abilities, but you must not use any of them in Ink Battles."

Skul nodded. "They do seem overkill." He nodded. "Many would view it as cheating." Skul's phone went off just then. She sighed. "He can't be calling me in now..." She looked at her phone, and sighed in relief. "Oh, it's Kyle." She answered it. "Hey." She listened for a minute. "Uh huh." She continued to listen. "Sure. He actually wanted to talk to you." She was silent, and then answered, "Okay, bye." Facing her confused father, she said, "Kyle's coming over. He wanted to talk to you."

Shurtugal nodded. "That's convenient." Soon, Kyle arrived, and Shurtugal gestured him over to the kitchen area, leaving a worried Skul with Jessica and Sagaci. In the kitchen, Shurtugal faced Kyle. "I admire your courage. Most young men would run from the father." Kyle nodded. "I'm not like most guys." Shurtugal nodded. "The fact that you wanted to see me proves that. Now, I have some questions, and I do expect answers." Kyle nodded. "I'm ready for the interrogation."

Shurtugal nodded. "First, what was it that first attracted you to Susan? And be truthful." Kyle replied, "Her eyes." Shurtugal nodded. "They are beautiful, I will grant you that." He continued. "Second, have you been in a relationship before?" Upon Kyle's confused expression, he stated, "I want to know how many girls Susan may have to defend you from." Kyle replied, "Oh, okay. Susan's actually the first, and I intend for her to be the only." Shurtugal nodded. "That answers my third question. Now, if you could, would you marry her?"

Kyle's answer was immediate. "In a heartbeat." Shurtugal grinned. "Splendid answer. Straight and to the point." He then said, "The last question. Have you two slept with each other?" Kyle shook his head. "Susan and I agreed that she would decide when that happens." Shurtugal grinned. "Letting her decide, eh? Good choice." Kyle nodded. Shurtugal nodded. "Your father, Caramel, is an old friend of mine. Is he in Inkopolis?" Kyle shook his head. "He's back in Calamari County with Mom.

After Kayla died, they made it clear that they wanted to come see me, but we haven't been able to find a good time for it yet." Shurtugal nodded. "Just checking." He put his hand on Kyle's shoulder. "You're exactly the kind of young man Susan should be with. You have my blessing." He handed Kyle a small box. Kyle opened it, and looked at Shurtugal in shock. He simply said, "For when the time comes." With that, they went back to have dinner with the rest in the apartment.

**A/N**

**Wow. Two stories updated in one day. That never happens for me.**


	6. Lunch with Choco

**This will be the next word... in the story of Team B-Rush.**

Chapter Six

Lunch with Choco

(Inkopolis Park)

Skul and Sagaci walked towards the east exit of the city, to go back to the Aika Village ruins, and reclaim the sewing machine. Skul felt stupid that she hadn't realized that it was her mother's, but shook it off. She had things to do. As they reached the end of the park, Choco walked over. "Hey, Susan. Hi, Sagaci." Skul nodded to him. "Hey, Kyle. We're on our way to the ruins. That sewing machine you found is actually my mother's, and she wants it back." Choco nodded, and said, "I'll come with. You could use some help."

They nodded, and went on their way. They arrived at the ruins of Aika Village with no problem. They found the house, and went into the basement, where the sewing machine was waiting for them. Choco and Skul picked it up, and Sagaci spoke up. "Hey, I think I found a case for it." They took note of it, and Skul faced her sister. "Good eye, Sagaci." They put it into the case, and Skul smiled sweetly at Choco. "Oh, Kyle..." He faced her. "Yeah?" She leaned in close. "Could you, maybe, carry the sewing machine for us, please?"

Choco nodded, not realizing what she was doing. "Sure, no problem." Skul smiled and closed her eyes, happy. "Thank you, Kyle." He nodded, and slowly hoisted the case up. They went back to Inkopolis, and brought the sewing machine to Jessica's apartment. Skul knocked on the door, and waited. Nothing happened. Choco faced Skul, curious. Confused, Skul knocked again. Still no answer. She sighed. "Must be out running errands." She took out her keychain, and Choco faced her out of shock. "You have a key to your mom's apartment?"

Skul nodded. "For emergencies." She unlocked the door, and they walked in, setting the sewing machine on the floor by her mother's desk. Sagaci happened to peek into the bedroom, and found both Shurtugal and Jessica asleep, the covers over them. She blushed heavily. Skul noticed, and also blushed. "Um, I'll just leave a note." She wrote the note, and left it on the table where her parents would find it. They left the apartment, Skul locked up, and they went to Inkopolis Square.

Sagaci faced Skul. "Well, I'll be in Turf Wars if you need me..." With that, she left. Skul waved goodbye, then faced Choco. "So, any plans, Kyle?" Her boyfriend smirked. "I've got a few ideas." He led her to a family restaurant, as it was almost lunchtime, and they sat down to order. A waitress came by. "Hello, and welcome to The Seaside Shack. Can I start you off with drinks?" Choco nodded. "You got any chocolate milk?" She nodded. "We do, sir." Choco nodded. "I'll have a glass of chocolate milk, please."

The waitress wrote that down, then faced Skul. "And for you, ma'am?" Skul replied, "I'll have some water, thank you." The waitress nodded with a smile, and said, "I'll be right back with those." She left, and Skul opened up her menu. "Man, Kyle, you pick some good restaurants." Choco chuckled. "Mom and Dad would take Kayla and I to these places sometimes. It was always fun to see Dad eat two fish burgers by himself without hurling." Skul giggled. "That would've been fun to watch."

Choco chuckled, then looked over his menu. "Okay, so, I'm paying this time, because you won the 1-on-1 last time." Skul faced him. "Kyle, that was just for fun." He nodded. "I know. Winner still gets a free meal, though." Skul snorted. "I think you're just trying to impress my father." Choco shook his head. "He likes me anyway." Skul chuckled, then made her decision. "I'll just get a fish sandwich with chips." Choco spoke up. "It comes with soup, too." Skul looked at the menu again, and saw that Choco was right.

"Oh, okay." Choco made his decision, and the drinks were brought to them. "There we are. Are you two ready to order, or do you need a minute?" Skul replied, "I'm ready." Choco nodded. "I'm ready, too." The waitress looked at Skul, and nodded. "Go ahead." Skul said, "I'll go with a fish sandwich, with chips, and it also comes with soup?" The waitress nodded. "We have fish noodle, and vegetable." Skul said, "Fish noodle. Veggies do not belong in soup." Choco chuckled, and said, "I'll go with a fish burger, with fries, and I will also have fish noodle soup."

The waitress wrote it all down, and said, "All right, we'll get it ready for you." With that, she left, and Choco said to Skul, "Good thing Fishy's not here." Skul laughed. They continued to talk about upcoming tournaments, about GG's flirting, and Choco's amusement when Skul slammed him into the door in Octo Canyon. They laughed at good times. Their food arrived shortly later, and they began to eat, and Choco, after swallowing a bite, said, "You know, it's good that we didn't have practice today."

Skul nodded. "Fishy's probably at Port Mackerel right now..." Choco shrugged. "Maybe." Skul nodded. "I wonder how Mom and Dad are holding up." Choco shrugged again. "After their reunion, I'm sure they're very happy."

(Meanwhile)

Jessica woke up to the view of her husband reading a note. She sat up in bed, and noticed the sewing machine in its case by her desk. Shurtugal faced her, confused. "The door was locked. How could they have gotten in?" Jessica smiled. "Susan has a key to the door, in case something's happened to me." Shurtugal nodded. "That explains it." Jessica picked up her phone, and called her daughter.

(With Skul and Choco)

Skul's phone went off, and she groaned. "In the middle of a date? Really, Norman?" Choco waited, and she sighed in relief. "Okay, it's just Mom." She answered it. "Hello." She listened. "Yeah, no problem." She was silent for a minute. "No, it wasn't in the case. Sagaci found the case on the basement floor, and we brushed it off." She listened some more. "Yeah, Kyle helped." She listened some more. She made a face of embarrassment. "Yes, I unlocked the door to drop it off."

More silence. "Yes, Sagaci and I both saw you guys in the covers." Choco wasn't liking where this was going. "I don't think Kyle saw you guys." Skul blushed at her mother's next question over the phone. "Mom!" Choco was concerned, and gently scooted her water glass over to her. She nodded in gratitude, and mouthed, "Thank you." She listened, and sighed. "Mom, I'm not ready for that yet." Her mother's response made her very embarrassed. She sighed. "I don't want to use Dad against you, but I will if I have to..."

Choco could hear Jessica's laughter over the phone, and he watched as Skul shook her head, very embarrassed. "Mom, I'm in public. Please stop embarrassing me." Choco didn't hear what Jessica said, but Skul said, "Love you, too." With that, the call was ended. Facing Choco with a very red face, she said, "You don't want to know." Choco shrugged. "I think I get what she was saying, but I'll not say anything about it." Skul nodded in gratitude, then looked at her phone, and put it back in her pocket. "So, what's after lunch?" Choco grinned.

**A/N**

**The imagination is the mightiest weapon.**


	7. Octavio Strikes

**Things are going to get interesting. This chapter may remind you of a specific scene of Avengers: Endgame.**

Chapter Seven

Octavio Strikes

(Jessica's apartment)

Skul, Choco, Fishy, Vian, GG, Crystal, and Sagaci all stood in front of Shurtugal by the door, waiting for Jessica to get done with the basket. Shurtugal looked them all over. Susan, Sagaci, and Kyle were doing fine, it seemed. The rest were growing impatient, which he wasn't surprised with. They waited, and Skul said, "Hey, guys, C'mon, Booyah, Squid." They all faced her. "Oh, yeah, I remember that game!" Shurtugal was confused. Skul got ready. "Okay, GG, you're first." He nodded.

"C'mon, Booyah, Squid!" She shifted into a squid as GG said "C'mon." He sighed. "Dagnabit." Shurtugal chuckled. Jessica walked over. "Okay, I've got it all." They all nodded. "Let's go." They walked into the Square, and took the sewer grate to Octo Canyon. When they arrived, they set up their picnic, and began to eat. They talked about several things, the weather, how to properly sew clothing, much to Skul's chagrin, upcoming tournaments, Sagaci's Turf War record. She had become very skilled.

As they talked and ate, they failed to notice that eyes were watching them. A lone Octoling pressed a finger to her comm. "I have eyes on them." A voice came through on the other end. "Keep an eye on them, and let me know if they try to leave." The Octoling responded, "Understood." She kept her gaze on them, and got ready to report their activity. She observed their picnic, and became very hungry. She grabbed a nutrition bar, and began to eat, continuing to keep an eye on them.

Meanwhile, the team and Skul's parents continued their picnic, eating peacefully, and Skul stretched, and took note of a flash near the entrance to one of the domes. She spoke up. "There's a flash over there." They all took note of it. Skul drew B-Rush, and held it at the ready. Everyone else aimed their weapons at it. After a few moments, nothing happened, and Skul muttered, "Weird. Well, forget that. Let's eat the cake!" Everyone agreed, and they all dished out the cake slices, and continued their festivities.

As they finished the cake, Skul took note of a familiar pattern on the ground around them. "Inkstrike!" They all took cover as the Inkstrike struck near them, Sku on one sidel, Choco, and Fishy on another side, and the rest on the other. The others were trapped under an old wall that had fallen on them, except for Sagaci and Shurtugal, who began to remove the wall from them. Skul, Choco, and Fishy looked towards the domes, where a familiar individual had arrived. DJ Octavio stood in full Octoling form, and sat down on a nearby rock.

They looked at each other, and looked back at him. Skul sighed. "Worst time possible, Octavio." She jumped over to the others, and asked, "Any idea as to what he's doing?" Choco took note of him. "Absolutely nothing." Skul looked over at the others, then back at Octavio. "Can we call for help?" Fishy sighed. "Your phone was in your dad's pocket. He has it." Skul grimaced. "That's right. I gave it to him so that I wouldn't get tempted to play games on it."

Fishy sighed. "Well, we can at least show him how we feel about him butting in like that." Skul nodded. Choco spoke up. "You know it's a trap, right?" They looked at him, and Skull said, "I don't care." Choco nodded. "Good. Just as long as we're all in agreement." He drew Squiffy, and said, "Let's Splat him properly this time." They approached him, and he smiled at them. "You've done well to come here." All three faced him. He continued. "I thought that Inklings only wanted my kind destroyed, but I know that some Octolings have gone to the city."

They remained silent. "Perhaps Craig was right. Peace could have been achieved, and no lives would have been lost on either side." Choco spoke up. "Kinda late for that, isn't it?" Octavio nodded. "Yes, it is. I understand now. I am not the king my people need, nor am I the one they deserve." He faced them. "I'm grateful. Because now, I know what I must do." He got up. "Using your influence with the mayor, I intend to negotiate for peace, then retire." All three were unimpressed. "Norman won't listen to you. You tried to attack the city, remember?"

He nodded. "That is a good point, but one must try. Peace in our time." Skul spoke up. "Proposed by a man who spilled ink." Octavio sighed. "You're not going to make this easy for me, are you?" They shook their heads. "You killed Kayla. Before peace can exist between our peoples, you have to go back to jail, where you belong." They aimed at him, and he sighed. "So be it. I will have one last fight, by the gods of my people." The fight against Octavio began, and they lunged at him, Octavio wielding an Octobrush.

**A/N**

**I did throw in a "Team B-Rush" reference near the beginning of the chapter, for anyone who's interested.**


	8. Portals

**A lot of characters are going to appear in this chapter that don't belong to me. I'm pointing that out now.**

Chapter Eight

Portals

Octavio dodged Choco's shot, but was hit by Fishy's Clash Blaster, and fell to the ground. He quickly recovered, and dodged Fishy's next shot, but was hit by Skul's Inkbrush. He landed against a wall, and took note of her, as she held her Inkbrush in a defensive angle. He stepped forward, preparing to face her. She ran forward, and slapped him with the Inkbrush. He was knocked back, and Skul threw the brush at him, and after it hit him, pulled it back to her, and caught it.

The Octarian King stood up, and cast off his war helmet, jumping at Skul. The two locked brushes, and stared each other down. Skul was growling at him, and Octavio simply stared her down. Choco and Fishy both leapt into the fight, but Octavio kicked them both into the ground, temporarily knocking them out of the fight. Skul and Octavio clashed brushes, back and forth, until he kicked her, and she landed on the ground a short ways away. Octavio sighed, and set the butt end of his brush on the ground.

He faced her. "One hundred years ago, the war wasn't personal." Skul glanced at him, anger in her eyes. He continued. "Two years ago, it was. But today, no matter who wins, peace will exist between our peoples. This time, forever." He tapped a button, and the entire army of Octo Valley super jumped in, 10,000 Octolings who were ready to finish their king's final command. Skul groaned as she got up, and fixed her tank top, which had come undone at her left shoulder.

She called her Inkbrush back to her, and got ready to fight Octavio's army. Choco and Fishy had just woken up, and they picked up their weapons. Choco faced Skul, and said, "If we don't survive this, I just want to say something..." She shushed him. "Save it for later, Kyle." Facing Octavio, she said, "This isn't over yet." The three stepped forward, ready to fight, when a voice sounded over Skul's headphones. "Skul, do you read me?" Confused, she tapped her headphones. "Skul, it's Kyjana. Do you read me?"

Skul replied, "Yeah." Kyjana replied, "On your left." The three turned around, and took note of a portal opening. Commander Khan stepped through, flanked by two Elites. Skul stared at him, amazed. He simply nodded to her, and Kyjana leapt through the portal, landing next to Skul, Choco, and Fishy. Octoling soldiers began to step through the portal, with Khan shouting a battle cry, and the soldiers repeating it. More portals opened, and an Inktoling boy stepped through wearing a black cape, flanked by two other Inktolings, both female, and Vanilla besides them.

Through a third portal came an Inkling boy wearing a green sweater, and a mask, holding a Heavy Splatling. An Inkling girl wearing a schoolgirl outfit walked through, carrying a Splattershot. Another Inkling girl wearing a set of goggles, and a t-shirt with an anchor on it walked through wielding a Carbon Roller, flanked by the Squid Sisters. Another Inkling boy with dark skin wearing glasses stepped through, and looked ready for battle. An Inkling girl wearing a set of headphones like Skul walked through, holding a Slosher.

Beside her walked four Octolings, holding a variety of weapons. Finally, an Inkling boy with blue-red hair tentacles walked through, holding a Tenta Splattershot in his left hand. He faced the Inktoling boy with the cape and asked, "Is that everyone?" The boy faced him. "What, you wanted more?" As he said this, Sagaci, Shurtugal, Jessica, Vian, GG, and Crystal ran over, weapons ready. Everyone except for the members of Team B-Rush shouted in challenge to Octavio's forces, ready.

Skul turned back to Octavio, ready to fight. He stared them all down. Skul spoke up. "Inkopolis!" Choco aimed Squiffy. "Splat it up." Everyone rushed forward, shouting, ready to fight their common enemy. Octavio hesitated for a moment, before pointing with his Octobrush, and his forces ran forward, to battle. The two armies rushed towards each other, and when they were close, the battle began. Octavio's forces were having much difficulty with this fight. Choco was knocked into a wall by an Octoling, who was Splatted by a Charger shot.

Vanilla hopped over to her brother. "Hey!" She helped him up. "Man, you will not believe what's been going on! You remember when we took on Octavio, and I got hit in the face by him?" He nodded. "Well, I must've blacked out, because I woke up, and you were gone. But then that guy with the cape said to me, 'Come on, let's go, it's been two years, they need us'. And he started waving his hands and stuff-." Choco interrupted her by hugging her. "Huh? What are you-?" He held her tight, holding back tears. Vanilla blinked. "Oh. This is nice."

Skul and Sagaci were taking down an entire Squad of Octolings, when Sagaci caught the Inkbrush, and Skul caught Sagaci's Splattershot. Facing each other, Skul said, "No, no, give me that." Sagaci tossed her the Inkbrush, and Skul tossed her the Splattershot. "You have the gun." They got back into the fight, side by side, as sisters.

**A/N**

**Here is the list of characters that I've thrown into this.**

**Navy "Octo Strange" Calamari is the property of The Calamari Crew**

**Sapphire "Spider Squid" Calamari is the property of The Calamari Crew**

**Bellus Calamari is the property of The Calamari Crew (NOTE: The Octo Strange and Spider Squid nicknames come from Thunderman2001)**

**Spider Inkling and Inkura are the property of Alex Spider**

**LizzieRatcicle "Clauds" is the property of LizzietheRatcicle15**

**"Poool", Luna, Lilith, Lilia, and Lacey are the property of Poool157**

**Shining NOVA is the property of Shining NOVA**

**"Walter" is the property of Thunderman2001**

**I own none of the characters above, nor any of the members of Team B-Rush. I do own Vanilla, however.**


	9. The Line is Broken

**All good things...**

Chapter Nine

The Line is Broken

Sagaci dodged multiple ink shots before firing back, Splatting three Octolings, and injuring a fourth. Skul finished her off, and they took note of the green-haired Inkling duo strike at more Octolings. One, the boy in the mask, cried out, "Here comes some ink!" as he opened fire with his Splatling, and the girl with him opened fire with her Splattershot, calling out in excitement. Sagaci looked at Skul. "Who are those two?" Skul replied, "The boy is known as Spider, and the girl is known as Inkura."

Choco and Vanilla were sniping some Octolings from a perch with Squiffy and the E-Liter that Vanilla was using. She smirked at her brother's skill with the weapon. "Nice shooting, Kyle!" He grinned back. "You're not so bad yourself, Kayla." His sister snorted, then said, "By the way, you and Skul, huh?" He faced her. "What's your point?" She smirked and asked, "Has she met Mom and Dad yet?" Choco sighed. "Later, Kayla. We're in a battle right now, literally." She giggled.

Fishy, Vian, Crystal, and GG were shooting down quite a few Octolings, with Crystal simply rolling over them with her Gold Dynamo. Fishy spoke up. "Hey, guys, cover me!" He dove into his ink, and swam away, flanking the Octolings they were fighting. He popped out of his ink, held up his Clash Blaster, and unloaded on the entire squad, Splatting them all. He got up, grinning. "I'm too slippery for you, scrubs." GG and Vian both jumped over, and said, "Fishy, you've evolved!" The Inkling boy had a big grin on his face.

Octavio dodged attack after attack, and took note of Shurtugal defending his wife. He was reminded of his own wife, who had died giving birth to his daughter. He blinked back tears, and was caught by surprise when a Splat Bomb landed near him. He dodged, and came face-to-face with Octavia. She held her Octo Shot in one hand, and a knife in the other. He stared at her. She faced him. "Look around you, father. Do you really think this madness will end in peace?"

He sighed. "It's too late now." He aimed his Octobrush at his daughter, and said, "I promise not to kill you. You are the last heir, after all." Octavia shook her head. "No, father. There is no heir." With that, she jabbed the knife into her own chest, and Octavio rushed over, intending to save her. He pulled the knife out and tried to stop the bleeding, but she had been waiting for that. Picking up her knife, she jabbed it into Octavio's side, and he gasped in surprise. He faced her, the betrayal he felt evident on his face. "Why?"

She leaned closer. "As long as our bloodline exists, there can never be peace. It's over, father. Peace will exist when I die, as you are unable to have more children, and with your death, the army will no longer exist." He gasped, and fell over, twitching as he died. Octavia leaned forward, and cradled her dead father. "You left me no choice." Everyone had stopped fighting, and took note of them laying side by side. Octavia faced Skul, who walked over, her Inkbrush in her hand.

Sagaci walked over, holding her weapon ready, just in case. Octavia faced Skul. "Don't let her go. Don't ever let her go." She bled out, and collapsed, never to rise again. Skul stood there, staring at the bodies, unsure of what to say. The Octolings removed their shades. With their king gone, they had no reason left to fight. They dropped their weapons. OctoStrange used his powers to send everyone back to where they had come from. Kyjana walked over to Skul, and said, "See you around, Skul." She nodded back to her.

(Three months later)

Vanilla stood beside her brother, watching as Octolings who had been in Octavio's army were taking in the sights of Inkopolis, and she smiled. Facing her brother, she asked, "So I was dead for two years?" He nodded. "There's a statue in your memory." Mayor Norman walked over then. "Good afternoon, Choco." Facing Vanilla, he said, "For your courageous actions two years ago and three months ago, you are rewarded with 50,000 G." She stared at the mayor in shock, and Choco snorted.

Skul looked through the clipboard she was holding, reading the information that she had to fill out. Sagaci walked over, having returned from the Deca Tower. "Hi, Susan." Skul smiled at her sister, and handed her the clipboard. Sagaci read over it, and faced Skul in shock. "Are you sure?" Skul nodded. "I'm only required to have a minimum of four members. There's no maximum amount, except in matches. Even then, I can just rotate the team." Sagaci looked at the clipboard, clearly having a decision to make.

**A/N**

**I'll be honest, I wasn't sure how I was gonna finish the battle at first. I mosly just wing the chapters if you couldn't tell. I have been told that I make it work, though.**


	10. Become Legend

**Hello, everyone. This is the final chapter of Team B-Rush Vol, II. At this time, there is not a plan for a Vol, III, but I may do a one-shot collection. The reason is that Splatoon 3 is not in the works as far as I know, and I'm not expecting Skul to make much more Splatoon 2 videos, as he specifically stated that he thinks they've done all they can with Splatoon 2. It's his decision, and I respect it, even if I disagree with him. I can think of a few ideas they can try, but I doubt he'll listen.**

Chapter Ten

Become Legend

(Choco's apartment)

Skul and Choco sat side by side, watching a very cheesy movie. Vanilla had gotten her own apartment, and was working on making her own profreshional team, with pretty good results. She already had two teammates. Choco was very proud. As the two finished the movie, Choco's phone went off. He answered it. "Hello?" He listened to the other person, and smiled, "Hi, Mom." He continued listening. "Yeah, some guy called Octo Strange brought her back. She's making her own team."

Skul sat off to the side, and observed. Choco nodded. "I think we can do that." He listened. "Yeah, she's right here." Choco blushed at his mother's next comment. "She's not ready for that yet." His mother continued. Skul could tell that it was all that Choco could do to not hang up on his mother out of embarrassment. "Mom, please stop. Kayla and I will see you tomorrow." Upon listening, Choco said, "Goodbye, Mom. Love you." He ended the call, then faced Skul, quite embarrassed.

Skul gently caressed his shoulder. He gently cupped her hand. She looked him in the eyes, and said, "Kyle, you made my life a lot easier for me." Leaning closer, she said, "I think I'm done with step one." He faced her, confused. "'Step one'?" She smirked. "Yeah, basically just going on dates. Step two I've been on the fence about for a while. Kissing." He blushed, and stared at her out of shock. She giggled, and leaned in. Wrapping her arms around the back of his neck, she kissed him on the lips, catching him by surprise.

(The next morning)

Caramel and Strawberry Milk walked through the streets of Inkopolis to the place that Kyle had told them to meet them. When they arrived, they saw five individuals waiting for them, including a face that Strawberry had not seen in years. She approached out of shock. "Sh-Shurtugal?!" He faced her. "Hello, Strawberry." Caramel stepped forward. "Hello, my friend!" Shurtugal gripped his old friend in a hug, laughing. "Hello, Caramel. Still using that old Splat Charger?" Caramel chuckled nervously.

Strawberry noticed Kayla, Kyle, and Susan talking amongst themselves. She approached Susan, and knelt in front of her. "Hello, Susan. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person." Susan nodded. "Thank you, Mrs. Milk." Strawberry giggled. "Please, call me Strawberry." Susan cocked her head, and Strawberry giggled. Kyle spoke up. "Let's head inside. Our food isn't going to eat itself." Everyone laughed. As they all sat down in the booth, the waiter walked over. "Good evening, Mr. Choco." Kyle nodded to him. "You know what drink I want."

The waiter wrote down chocolate milk, then faced Susan, and asked, "And for you, Miss Kulina?" Susan replied, "I'll have a water, thank you." The waiter wrote it down, then continued through the table, and left to get their drinks. Caramel faced his son. "'Choco'?" Kyle replied, "My Turf War ID. Chocolate Milk." His father nodded and faced Kayla. "What's yours, then?" She replied, "Vanilla." He nodded, and looked at Susan. "Is your half-sister going to be joining us?" Susan nodded. "She'll be here in a minute. She's become addicted to Turf Wars."

Everyone laughed. "I can see why." Sagaci arrived then. "Hi. Sorry I'm late." Shurtugal spoke up. "It's all right, Sagaci. Have a seat." She did so, and Susan spoke up. "So..." Facing her parents, she asked, "You said you had something you wanted to tell me?" They nodded. Shurtugal leaned closer. "Your mother was feeling ill recently, so we went to see a doctor." Susan nodded. "Okay." He continued. "She's pregnant." Susan stared at him out of shock. "Wh-What?" Everyone laughed at her reaction.

(Two weeks later)

The MC of the third Vanilla Tournament held up his microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, the finals are set to begin! Please get ready! Two teams are going to Splat it up for the title of Vanilla Champion!" The crowd cheered, and Sagaci timidly peeked out of the tunnel, looking at the crowd. They were cheering for her sister's team, for her. She would not let them down. Skul stood behind her. "Hey, all that you've worked for, it all comes down to this. Remember everything you've learned, and you can honestly say you did all you could."

Sagaci nodded in gratitude. Skul faced Vian and GG. "Get ready, boys. The match is about to start." GG held up his Dualies. "Oh, yeah. Ca-caw!" Vian held up his Splat Brella, and said, "Let's go." Sagaci held up her new Inkbrush, and looked out at the arena. "I'm done with hiding. I'm gonna show them who I am." Skul smiled, and cupped her shoulder. "Your name will become legend." The announcer continued. "Ladies and gentlemen, make some noise for your reigning champion, Team B-Rush!"

The crowd cheered as Skul, Sagaci, GG, and Vian walked onto the field, weapons ready, Skul twirling her Splat Dualies. "And the challengers, the Squidbeats!" The four Splattershot Jr. wielders stepped forward, weapons ready. Skul smirked. "I know these guys. This has been a long time coming." Sagaci faced her. "Weren't these guys your opponents during the first tournament?" Skul nodded. "Good memories..." GG held up his Dualies, and called out, "Ca-caw! Ca-caw!"

The MC called out, "Ladies and gentlemen, count with me!" The crowd began the countdown. "Three!" Sagaci raised her brush, determination seeping through her. "Two!" Vian readied his Splat Brella. "One!" Skul aimed her Dualies. "Go!" The match began, with Skul's parents watching in the audience, and the entire Milk family watching beside them, with Fishy and Crystal nearby. Fishy called out, "You got this, Sagaci!" Crystal called out, "We're cheering you on, Sagaci!" Choco raised his fist in encouragement. "Show them how it's done!" Sagaci heard every word.

**A/N**

**I have mixed feelings about this. On one hand, I can stop worrying about finishing the story. But at the same time, I don't really want it to end. People, Team B-Rush is a legend, and we cannot let that legend die. I invite my fellow authors to submit ideas for the one-shot collection. Wes Sirius, write n wrong, ARandomInterloper, all my fellow authors, let's keep Team B-Rush alive! This is for Skul, for Choco, for Fishy, for Kjyana, for GG, for Sagaci, for Vian, and for Crystal! Who's with me?!**


End file.
